Peter's Sister
by Scary-Boo
Summary: Another old story I found, so once again be nice please.


Peter's Sister

Disclaimer: Laura, Peter, Qui Chang Cain and the rest of the crew from Kung Fu: The Legend Continues are not mine, but the rest are mine! HAHAHAHA!

Part 1

Cain and his wife Laura was walking with their two year old son, Peter in the park when they stopped on a bench to rest. Laura took a deep breath and turned to the two most important people in her life. Cain looked at Laura and asked, "Is something troubling you?"

"No, not at all," Laura informed her husband, "but I do have an announcement to make." She took another deep breath to calm her excitement. "I'm pregnant again."

Cain wore the most brilliant smile on his face, the same smile he wore when she told him she was pregnant with Peter.

"Oh, Laura! That is wonderful!" Cain said and kissed his wife deeply.

Peter looked at his parents and decided he did not like not being the center of attention, so he tried pulling them apart. The two reluctantly separated and smiled at each other. "Mommy, I no understand," Peter said.

Laura looked at her son and haled him up onto her lap, "Peter, let's see if I can explain it. Hmm…mommy is going to have another baby, so you will be a big brother. Do you think you can handle the responsibility?"

Peter smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Laura smiled and turned to Cain. Peter jumped down from his mother's lap and looked at her stomach curiously as though he's waiting for something to happen.

"Peter, what are you waiting for?" Cain asked curiously.

"For the baby," Peter answered still staring at his mother's stomach.

"Oh," Laura laughed, "the baby won't be born for a little while longer, sweety."

"Oh," Peter took one more glance at his mother's stomach and sighted in disappointment.

9 months later it was Christmas morning around 10 o'clock AM. Laura stood in front of the stove trying to work over her large stomach and Peter and Cain were in the family room play with some toys when Laura's water broke.

"Umm…Cain!" yelled Laura heading her way to her bedroom that was located next to the kitchen.

Cain ran to his wife's aid with Peter close behind. They found her lying in bed breathing heavily. Cain sat down next to her, "Laura, what is wrong?"

"It's the baby," Laura gasped as another spasm hit her, "It won't wait. It's coming."

Cain looked over to his son, "Peter, go and get Mrs. Sonya next door and tell her that it is time."

Peter nodded and ran out of the house to do what he was told.

"Cain, the baby won't wait for Mrs. Sonya," Laura indicated, "It is coming now!"

Cain rushed back to his wife and knelt between her legs, "Okay, Laura, push."

Just then the sound of the front door being opened and closed reached their ears. Before they knew it Mrs. Sonya burst into the room, "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Cain said as she took his place since she was a retired doctor.

"Okay, Laura, that the count of three, I want you to push," Mrs. Sonya ordered, "and, Cain, I want you to go hold your wife's hand." Cain did as he was told and held his wife's hand tightly in his. "Okay, one, tow, three!"

Laura pushed as hard as she could screaming at Cain, "No more, Cain! This is the last one!" Cain just sat there holding his wife's hand; letting her yell at him.

"One more time, Laura," Mrs. Sonya stated, "One, two…three."

Laura pushed her hardest and the next sound that graced their ears was a wail of an infant crying. Laura smiled as she reached for her baby. Mrs. Sonya handed the infant to the mother and said, "It's a girl."

Laura smiled, "Her name shall be Tara Hope Cain." She fell asleep with the baby sleeping on her chest.

Part 2

Two years later after Tara was born Peter and Tara were in the front yard playing cops and robbers. Their father was at work for the day when the two children heard a crash coming from inside the house.

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked Tara.

Tara nodded her head yes and they ran to the door. Peter opened the door and ran in first and Tara followed close behind. Once they were in the kitchen they saw their mother on the floor withering in pain. Tara started crying because she knew something was wrong, but she didn't understand. Peter just walked over to his mother and asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Once the pain subsided she smiled at her son and answered, "Nothing, sweety, mommy's okay. Now why don't you be mommy's helper and put Tara down for a nap."

Tara was still standing in the door way crying her little heart out when Peter went to go take her hand. He began to lead her out of the kitchen, but little Tara felt as though her mother would be leaving her and soon so she let out a mighty scream of no. She pulled away from her big brother and ran to Laura and rapped her arms about her neck and buried her face in her hair still crying. After awhile the crying subsided into whimpers and then it became deep breathing; Laura knew that she had fallen asleep. Peter decided he was tired also, so he walked over to the two and cuddled up with his mother and fell asleep. That's the way Cain found his family when he came home. He put his children to bed and then he put Laura to bed. Feeling someone lift her and placing her gently on the soft matrice she whispered, "Cain, I think she knows."

"Who knows what, my love?" Cain asked.

"Tara; I think she knows about my disease."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she wouldn't stop crying, and when Peter tried to put her down for a nap she struggled and ran to me as though this is the last time she will ever see me."

"I am sure it is nothing." Cain kissed his wife, "Get some sleep."

She nodded and fell asleep; Cain climbed in bed behind her knowing the end was near. He scooped his wife into his arms and held her close through out the night. When Cain woke up he found Lara still in bed asleep. His heart beat sped up and he checked her pulse. Tears escaped from his eyes and he hugged her close until his children walked into the room hand in hand. Tara was sobbing and in an instant he was up and kneeling in front of his children, "What has happened?" He picked his daughter up and rested her on his hip.

"I don't know," Peter answered, "I woke up to Tara crying. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Tara looked into her father's eyes and asked, "Mama gone now?"

Wiping away the tears from his daughter's cheeks Cain nodded. He carried her out of the room with Peter following them. Then he called the paramedics. Once the paramedics took the body he turned to his children and said, "Tara, Peter go get packed."

"Yes, father," Peter said without question and went to go pack his and Tara's thing knowing they will never return. After awhile Peter walked out of the house and walked to his father. The two men waited for Tara.

Tara walked into the kitchen for one last time and looked around. Spotting some matches on the counter she put her bag down and grabbed them. She ran to her room and sat down on the floor. She opened the box of matches, took a match out, and lit it. Once it got too hot she threw it down and it landed in a pile of paper by her door. She sucked on her burnt fingers. After sucking on her fingers for awhile she decided to go out to her father and brother. She stopped seeing the fire in the door way.

"Daddy!" Tara yelled and hid under the bed.

Cain heard Tara's scream, he knelt down in front of Peter and said, "You stay here."

Peter nodded and watched as his father rushed inside after his daughter. By the time he reached the inside the fire had moved into the living room. He covered his face and ran through the fire toward his daughter, "Tara!" When there was no answer he turned thinking that his daughter passed away. He ran back outside into the fresh air. He took a deep breath.

"Father, where is Tara?" Peter asked.

"She is gone, Peter, gone," Cain answered sadly tears streaming down his cheeks. He lost two of his family members in one day.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"We are going to a Shoulin Temple," Cain answered.

They walked away from the burning house with tears in their eyes and running down their cheeks unchecked.

Part 3

~19 years later~

"Peter, in my office!" Blasdell called.

Peter walked into his foster father's office and asked, "Yes, Paul?"

"I assigned you a new partner from New York," Paul explained, "she should be hear in a few. I want you to be nice, understand?"

"Of course." Just then a rap on the door sounded through the small office.

"Enter," Paul called out.

The door opened and walked in a brown hair, pail blue eyed, slim woman around the age of twenty-one stepped into the office, "I'm sorry, but is this Captain Blasdell's office?"

"Yes, you must be Detective Tara Cain," Blasdell stood up and put his hand out to her.

Tara took it gratefully and answered, "Yes, I am."

"This is Peter Cain…Peter…Peter!" Paul yelled at his impolite foster son, "Stop staring."

"Sorry, captain," Peter apologized then turned back to Tara, "Do I know you from some where?"

"I don't believe so," Tara answered, "but I do have….had a brother named Peter, but he passed away a long time ago." Peter was speechless when he heard that.

"Okay, you two, crime did not take a break," Captain Blasdell said, "Now go to work."

"Yes, sir," the two said in unison. They walked into the bullpen.

"I hope you don't find me rude Miss Cain, but is your middle name Hope?" Peter asked turning to her as they walked.

Tara grabbed Peter's elbow to stop him, "How did you know my middle name?"

"My little sister's name was Tara Hope Cain," Peter answered tears prickling his eyes.

"That can't be. Who was your birth mother?"

"Laura Cain."

"How about your father?"

"Kwi Chang Cain."

Tara staggered a bit, "I think I need to sit down." Peter grabbed a seat and gently pushed her into it. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Peter answered, "Now tell me why did you stagger when I told you my parents' names?"

"Because my parents had those exact names, but it can't be. My mother died when I was young and my father and older brother abandoned me in our burning home."

"Tara, get up and let's go."

"Why?"

"We're going to visit my father."

"Your father? Why?"

Peter didn't answer her question all he did was grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the precinct.

They had arrived at Cain's place within minutes and Peter led Tara through the building calling out, "Pop, you home?"

"I am here, my son," Cain stated coming out of one of the rooms.

One look at Cain Tara gasped and took one step back. Cain looked at Tara and gasped, "Tara?"

"Daddy?" Tara asked and then shook her head, "It can't be. Who are you?"

"I am your father, Kwi Chang Cain," Cain answered.

"But it can't be," Tara mumbled and then yelled, "It can't be! You left me in that fire to burn!"

"I thought you were already dead."

"Eventually I climbed out the window and when I went to our spot you two were gone!"

"I am sorry; I thought you died in that fire."

"Look it's going to take some time. I can't deal with this right now." Tara walked out and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the sidewalk and sighed. I'm acting childish, she reprimanded mentally to herself, I should face this like an adult not some one minded teenager. She turned back around and headed back up the stairs. Walking back into the small loft she declared, "Just to make sure this isn't some sort of mix-up and I'm not getting my hopes up for nothing…I think we should get a blood test done…just to be sure."

"That sounds good," Cain agreed.

"Great, I'll make an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow," Tara said. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed her doctor. After two rings the phone was picked up, "Dr. Skylar Ulysses, this is Tara Cain. I would like to make an appointment to get a paternity test done tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Dr. Ulysses said over the phone, "What time should I be expecting you?"

"Hold on," Tara placed her hand over the phone and asked the other two people in the room, "Is three o'clock good for you guys?"

The two men looked at each other then back at her as they nodded their heads in agreement. Tara uncovered the phone and answered the doctor with a question, "Are you open around three?"

"I believe so," Dr. Ulysses answered.

"Okay, I'll take that time then."

"Okay, hew, how about I take you out to an early dinner afterwards?"

"If the blood tests confirm the suspicions then you're going to have to talk to my father and older brother."

"What?"

"Bye, Skylar." She hung up with relief etched on her face. Turning to the two men she said, "General Hospital at three o'clock, be there. I gotta go."

"See ya tomorrow," Peter called, "Hold up, you need a ride?"

"Nah, I like to walk," Tara smiled, "See ya." She left the loft space.

Peter turned to his father, "She likes to walk? She has to be a Cain."

Cain just laughed with that comment.

Part 4

-Doctor's office-

It's been a week since Cain and Tara saw the doctor for a blood test before he called her to come in with "Mr. Cain". Now they sat side by side in Dr. Ulysses's office nervously waiting for him. After awhile the door finally opened and the doctor walked in and Tara and Cain stood up.

"Tara, it's good to see you," Dr. Ulysses stuck out his hand.

Shaking his hand Tara smiled, "It's good to see you too, Skylar. You remember Cain?"

"Yes, of course. It's good to see you again, Mr. Cain."

"It is good to see you as well, Dr. Ulysses," Cain bowed.

Doctor Ulysses motioned them to take a seat. They sat down next to one another once more. Tara could not help but to squirm; for, with Dr. Ulysses was going to say might change her life forever.

"I got the results this morning, as you know," Dr. Ulysses stated.

"And?" Tara asked impatiently.

"I see you are impatient, so I'll get right to the point," Dr. Ulysses began.

"Finally."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Kwi Chang Cain is your biological father."

At learning the news she found herself on the ground having a full blown panic attack. Here her father was her father sitting next to her alive and well! She felt the presence of her father as he knelt down next to her.

"Easy, Tara," Cain calmed, "take slow deep breaths."

She then felt a paper bag cover her mouth and a pair of arms forcing her to lay against a chest. Looking up into the eyes of her father she began to breathe in and out of the paper bag keeping eye contact with her father. She finally had her breathing under control. Her father pulled the bag gently away, "Tara, are you okay?"

With tears in her eyes she nodded her head in affirmative. My father and brother are alive, she thought as tears escaped from her eyes. She did not know what to do or say, so she said the first thing that popped into her head, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Cain smiled in response. He helped his daughter up onto her feet and held his daughter steady as she wavered. They thanked the doctor and left side by side in uncomfortable silence. What does one say to a father or daughter that they thought was long since dead?

"A..are you hungry?" Cain asked.

"Yes, are you?" Tara asked in return.

"Yes, I am a little hungry," Cain answered in return.

"Good, my treat," Tara smiled.

The end


End file.
